equis_noctisfandomcom-20200213-history
Tahl
'''Tahl '''is a human imbued with a small piece of the Firstborn God's power, who seeks to bring that god back from the dead. Description Tahl was born a human and is still mostly so, though his appearance is now defined by his unusual powers. He has snow-white hair that he keeps styled, porcelain, shimmering skin, and glowing white eyes. His blood glows with the same white light, causing his veins to show through dimly in darkness. The blood continues to glow when he is cut, though it extinguishes itself after a moment. Even after losing Sol, he retains these strange qualities. Personality Tahl has a relatively easy-going personality for most things that do not concern his immediate drive to raise the Firstborn God. When faced with problems concerning this, he tends to be highly dedicated and aggressive. Abilities In terms of martial combat, Tahl is a proficient archer and swordsman, as is true of many Firstlight Legionnaires. He has shown a natural talent for High Magic, refined through time spent in meditation and prayer, and practicing with Nel Stormeyes. Though Tahl has lost control over light, he can weave various sorts of magic, and now specializes in working magic into his blade. He has been regaining some powers similar to those he had when he carried Sol through a sort of internal awakening, as part of path to becoming a Sunmaster. As a Lantern Before losing Sol to the Void Immortal, Tahl's most significant abilities came from his relationship with light. He carried with him a small lantern containing a brilliant white light, which was actually a small piece of the sun. This little light could be reformed into a variety of shapes, including: * A piercing bow, firing arrows of light * A blade resembling the sky at sunset, capable of cutting through physical matter effortlessly * A dim fist, capable of propelling physical objects with great force Tahl was also once able to form a shield, but that ability was lost as part of a bargain with a psychopomp. He could also command natural light by speaking to it, causing it to bend, solidify, or flee. Additionally, time spent with Nel and in prayer and meditation has allowed Tahl to gain High Magic of light. He is capable of creating it and enhancing its properties, as well as summoning an elemental of light. Further, Tahl can turn his body into intangible light for a short period of time. Possessions Tahl's greatest possession was once his little light, which he called Sol, kept in a small ornate lantern he carried. However, when the Void Immortal was born, Sol was taken from Tahl. Since losing it, his main weapon is a blade-shaped shard of dead light. He also wears a set of shining lightweave armour, enameled with ivory from his time in the Firstlight Legion. Relationships ... History Tahl was once a member of the Firstlight Legion alongside Leander Lightstruck. He was present for the tail end of the events of Shadowborn, and witnessed the death of Cerielle at the hands of Inganno Asklepios and Gaius Kvath. He never achieved very high rank, as the Legion dissolved before he could do so. He stayed with one of the splinters of the Legion (the one formed from the survivors of the Firstlight Legion after Shadowborn) until it eventually fell apart. It was not long after this that he received his first vision of the Firstborn's light, and was given Sol. He left Radia with Leander Lightstruck for Northmarch, seeking a way to bring back the Firstborn God. Appendix Appearances * Genesis Category:Player Characters Category:Humans Category:Males